West Flanders
West Flanders (Dutch: West-Vlaanderen) is the westernmost province of the Flemish Region, also named Flanders, in Belgium. It borders (clockwise from the North) on the Netherlands, the Flemish province of East Flanders (Oost-Vlaanderen) and the Walloon province of Hainaut (Henegouwen) in Belgium, on France, and the North Sea. Its capital is Bruges (Brugge). It has an area of 3,125 km², which is divided into eight administrative districts (arrondissementen) containing 64 municipalities. It was the site of several significant battles of the western front during World War I, including Messines and Passchendaele. The whole Belgian North Sea coast, an important tourism destination, lies in West Flanders. A tram line runs the length of the coast, from De Panne on the French border, via the port of Ostend (Oostende), to Knokke-Heist on the Dutch frontier. Industry The region is known for its textile industry, with companies such as Beaulieu and Libeco-Lagae. The region around Kortrijk is called the Dallas of Belgium for its entrepreneurship. Tourism is also an important industry in West-Flanders, major touristic attractions include the Belgian coast, the historic center of Bruges, and Flanders Fields, the WWI battlefields around Ypres. List of Governors * 1830-1831 : Felix de Muelenaere (Catholic Party) * 1832-1834 : Felix de Muelenaere (Catholic Party) * 1836-1849 : Felix de Muelenaere (Catholic Party) * 1849-1857 : Adolphe de Vrière (Liberal) * 1857-1877 : Benoît Vrambout (Liberal) * 1877-1878 : Léon Ruzette (Catholic Party) * 1878-1883 : Theodore Heyvaert (Liberal) * 1883-1884 : Guillaume De Brouwer (Liberal) * 1884-1901 : Léon Ruzette (Catholic Party) * 1901 : Jean-Baptiste de Bethune (Catholic Party) * 1901-1903 : Charles d'Ursel (Catholic Party) * 1903-1907 : Jean-Baptiste de Bethune (Catholic Party) * 1907-1912 : Albéric Ruzette (Catholic Party) * 1912-1933 : Léon Janssens de Bisthoven * 1933-1940 : Henri Baels (Catholic Party) * 1940-1944 : Michel Bulckaert * 1944-1979 : Pierre van Outryve d'Ydewalle (CD&V) * 1979 : Leo Vanackere (CD&V) * 1979-1997 : Olivier Vanneste (CD&V) * 1997-present : Paul Breyne (CD&V) Arrondissements Administrative arrondissements The Province of West Flanders is divided into eight administrative arrondissements. Image:Arrondissement Brugge Belgium Map.png|Bruges Image:Arrondissement Diksmuide Belgium Map.png|Diksmuide Image:Arrondissement Oostende Belgium Map.png|Ostend Image:Arrondissement Roeselare Belgium Map.png|Roeselare Image:Arrondissement Tielt Belgium Map.png|Tielt Image:ArrKortrijkLocation.png|Kortrijk Image:Arrondissement Ieper Belgium Map.png|Ypres Image:Arrondissement Veurne Belgium Map.png|Veurne Judicial arrondissements The Province of West Flanders is divided into 4 judicial arrondissements. Image:Image-Judicial Arrondissement Brugge Belgium Map.png|Bruges Image:Image-Judicial Arrondissement Kortrijk Belgium Map.png|Kortrijk Image:Image-Judicial Arrondissement Veurne Belgium Map.png|Veurne Image:Image-Judicial Arrondissement Ieper Belgium Map.png|Ypres Municipalities Municipalities that have city status have a ''(city) behind their name here.'' 1. Alveringem 2. Anzegem 3. Ardooie 4. Avelgem 5. Beernem 6. Blankenberge (city) 7. Bredene 8. Bruges (city) 9. Damme (city) 10. De Haan 11. De Panne 12. Deerlijk 13. Dentergem 14. Diksmuide (city) 15. Gistel (city) 16. Harelbeke (city) 17. Heuvelland 18. Hooglede 19. Houthulst 20. Ichtegem 21. Ypres (Ieper) (city) 22. Ingelmunster 23. Izegem (city) 24. Jabbeke 25. Knokke-Heist 26. Koekelare 27. Koksijde 28. Kortemark 29. Kortrijk (city) 30. Kuurne 31. Langemark-Poelkapelle 32. Ledegem 33. Lendelede 34. Lichtervelde 35. Lo-Reninge (city) 36. Menen (city) 37. Mesen (city) 38. Meulebeke 39. Middelkerke 40. Moorslede 41. Nieuwpoort (city) 42. Ostend (city) 43. Oostkamp 44. Oostrozebeke 45. Oudenburg (city) 46. Pittem 47. Poperinge (city) 48. Roeselare (city) 49. Ruiselede 50. Spiere-Helkijn 51. Staden 52. Tielt (city) 53. Torhout (city) 54. Veurne (city) 55. Vleteren 56. Waregem (city) 57. Wervik (city) 58. Wevelgem 59. Wielsbeke 60. Wingene 61. Zedelgem 62. Zonnebeke 63. Zuienkerke 64. Zwevegem External links *Official website of the Province of West Flanders Category:West Flanders Category:NUTS 2 statistical regions of the European Union Category:Provinces of Flanders